Love Me, Hate Me capitulos minus
by Gerthie
Summary: Estos son capitulos antes de "Love Me, Hate Me" Espero que sea de su agrado :P Seran muy pocos capitulos . ."
1. 3 Años despues

**Hola a todooss!:3 aquí un capitulo minus! (por cierto, el signo para los capítulos es - :DDDDD Si no saben que es eso regrensense a mi primer fic xD okno, son los capítulos antes de la segunda parte del primer fic, osea, que pasa antes de la segunda parte de Gorillaz Destino: L.A :3) Por cierto, estas cosas solo serán como… 2 capitulos xD solo es una pequeña explicación de cómo paso lo que pasara x3 Bueno, antes que nada, les dare un resumen del fic anterior:**

**Noodle les dice a todos la noticia de que estaba embarazada (de 2D, claro) Murdoc se siente fatal porque Noodle apenas es una "Niña". Un dia, después de irse al parque de diversiones, ven un sobre en su buzon. Era la gran invitación a los Grammys. En el aeropuerto, encontraron a una fan super loca llamada Danny que se volvió en la ex novia de Murdoc y también encontraron a Paula Cracker. Noodle sabia que ella destrozaría su relación con 2D. Noodle, una noche, en L.A, los encontró intimidando en el cuarto de 2D. Ella corrió, pero sintió un dolor en el vientre y un chico llamado Bryce la llevo al hospital. Antes de que todos se fueran al hospital, Paula les llega con la mentira de que esta embarazada de 2D, Murdoc y Russel se molestan con el y se van al hospital. 2D fue, Noodle le avento el anillo de compromiso que el le había dado. Despues de eso, ella rompe fuente y nace Yuuna Tusspot. Paula se disculpa y decide quedarse en L.A con Bryce y hacer una vida con el. Cuando regresan, en el aeropuerto, Danny se pierde y toma el avion equivocado, después de ahí, nadie supo nada de ella. Cuando llegan a Kong Studios, Murdoc recibe una llamada de Damon y le dice que no pueden ir a los Mtv Music Awards por Yuuna. Murdoc se molesta demasiado y trata de matar a Yuuna y a Noodle. El se siente arrepentido y se suicida. Noodle hace un pacto con el demonio para devolverle la vida a cambio de que Yuuna solo viva 22 años. Noodle se percata de que ella ya no quiere fama ni dar autógrafos, simplemente ella quería una vida de una adolescente normal, ella se iría al Internado de Tokio (o Japon, no me acuerdo xD) Ella se va y deja a Yuuna en las manos de 2D. FIN xD hahaha bueno, descubran que pasa después *O* aquí el capitulo **

**Capitulo -1: 3 Años después**

2D caminaba por todo Kong Studios, ya iba 1 mes que Murdoc había desaparecido. El estaba feliz, ya iba 1 mes que nadie lo golpeaba con sartenes, converse, vasos, botellas, libros de 5 kilos, una televisión (que era un viejo dinosaurio) un espejo… demasiadas cosas. 2D vagaba… Desde que Noodle se había ido era aburrido. Solo eran Yuuna, Murdoc, Russel y el. Yuuna ya había cumplido los 3 años, aun no decía su primera palabra. A 2D se le hacia raro eso. Russel estaba jugando videojuegos y Yuuna estaba sentada a su lado.

-Hey, 2D, no quieres venir a jugar?-Russel le dijo tratando de animarlo.

-Lo siento pero no. No estoy de humor-2D le contesto tristemente

Russel le puso pausa a su videojuego y se acerco a el. Russ le puso una mano en el hombro.

-Vamos, no te sientas asi, sabes que ella esta bien, sabes que Yuuna esta bien. Mientras ellas estén bien tu deberías estarlo. O no?-Russel le dijo.

2D sonrio. Despues de eso, se acerco a Yuuna y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Ok, tratare de animarme con algo-2D le dijo sin animos. Subio a su cuarto, se tiro en su cama viendo el techo.-_Vamos, algo tiene que animarme, extraño a Noodle, no puedo estar asi todo el tiempo, tengo a mi hija, Yuuna, una persona super especial que debo y tengo que cuidar con toda mi alma. _

Según el, Russel y Yuuna se fueron a traer la cena. O sea, estaba solo.

Después oyó el timbre, era raro que tocaran en Kong Studios. Fue a abrir. Habia una caja… De FedEx.

-Que es esto?-2D dijo. La cargo, era muy pesada…

-Que será? No es normal que nos traigan cajas a Kong.

La abrió… y…

**ERA NOODLE!**

-NOODLE?-2D la vio impresionado. Estaba dormida… Mas bien… Muerta. Estaba llena de sangre, 2D trataba de despertarla. No podía, minutos mas tarde se percato que estaba muerta. 2D se hinco y empezó a llorar.

-_Nunca debi ser mal novio… Noodle… Regresa-Penso llorando._

-**QUE? **Dios, fue un maldito sueño-2D dijo levantándose de golpe, todo había sido un sueño. Un piano demasiado alegre lo despertó. Venia del estudio.

El corrió, estaba esperanzado de que fuera Noodle. Cuando llego, vio a una chica sentada. Tenia el cabello morado, con dos coletas picudas y un traje negro. Tocaba muy bien.

-Emm tocas bien el piano-2D le dijo inseguro de que fuera Noodle.

-Gracias-Le contesto una voz demasiada parecida a Noodle.

-Emm y que tocas?

-No se, mi padre me dijo que tocara eso-Dijo ella parándole a su tocada y volteando a ver a 2D. Cuando el la vio, se quedo impresionado. Estaba seguro de que era Noodle. Tenia los mismos rasgos físicos que ella. Ojos rasgados, bonita nariz, bonita boca.

-Cual es t-tu nombre?

-Me llamo Cyborg Noodle, pero no se porque _Cyborg_ si yo no me siento como una-Dijo ella sonriendo.-Y tu?

-M-me llamo 2D… Emm ahorita regreso-Dijo el saliéndose del estudio. A fuera de este, estaba Murdoc.

-Hey Face-Ache-Murdoc le dijo sonriente

-**HAY! **ME ASUSTASTE D: -2D dijo brincando del susto

-HAHAHA, bueno, al parecer ya conociste a Cyborg Noodle.

-Emm… Si, porque demonios hiciste una Cyborg de Noodle?

-Para que fueras feliz, Russel me dijo que tu no estabas nada feliz sin Noodle. Y ahí esta! Para que puedas cogértela después xD

-Murdoc… es un cyborg

-Pero disfrute haciendo cada una de sus…

2D le tapa la boca.

-Mejor cállate, no quiero saber mas O_o

2D después de decir eso se tapo la cara porque creía que Murdoc lo iba a golpear. Pero el solo se fue.

-Fiu. Que bueno que no…

En ese momento Murdoc le avienta un jarron con flores.

-Jejeje, Murdoc _is back_

-Lo se TT_TT

Despues de eso, Murdoc se va silbando _American Idiot _de Green Day.

2D entra otra vez al estudio. Cyborg Noodle sigue tocando.

-Hola, de nuevo.-2D le dijo

-Hola! (:

-Emmm… y… que edad tienes?

-19… Minutos

-Wow… Jeje, yo tengo… Emm 36 años ,_,"

-Pense que eras de 17 jaja

-Jeje, me alagas con tus palabras.

-Lo se…-Ella siguió tocando.

2D se retiro del estudio.

**En la cena…**

Russel preparo una gran pizza. A 2D esto le recordaba cuando estaban en L.A

Russel veía a Cyborg, ella no comía, simplemente tomaba aceite.

-Porque no come pizza?-Russ le susurro a Murdoc.

-Es un Cyborg, que esperabas?-Murdoc le respondió en susurro.

Russ gruño. El no quería que reemplazaran a Noodle por nada del mundo.

…**Ok, ya no supe que escribir xD bien, por lo menos se dieron cuenta de que se tratara de Cyborg:3 sajkasjkasjkasj :3 genial… no? (…) Bueno, gracias por leer xD esperen el ultimo **

**Capitulo - **


	2. Danny Quiero vacaciones!

**Hola de nuevo! Espero que estén disfrutando de estos mini capítulos :P en el primer capitulo – que hice, dije que este seria el ultimo capitulo-, pero no estoy segura en terminar YA estos capítulos. Bien, el status del fic les indicara todo :P jaja bueno**

**Capitulo -2: Danny?/Quiero vacaciones!**

"_Los amigos dicen adiós, los grandes amigos dicen hasta luego"_

Noodle se iba directo hacia su habitación, era un dia como cualquier otro. Clases aburridas, típicos compañeros de clase. A cada paso que ella daba, le pedían un autógrafo. Ella entro a su habitación y…

-_**SURPRESA **_**MI QUERIDA NOODS!**-Le grito… Danny?

-**PERO QUE DEMONIOS?** Danielle? Enserio eres tu?-Noodle le pregunto sorprendida.

-Claro que si!

-Oh mi dios!-Noodle corrió hacia ella y la abrazo.-Que haces aquí? Como llegaste?

-Pues…

_**Flashback**_

Danielle iba en un avion, lleno de personas japonesas. Ella ignoro todo y tomo asiento, esperando a que alguien conocido se acercara a ella.

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Larga historia! Jajaja, y tu? Como llegaste aquí? Donde están 2D, Murdoc y Russ?

-Pues renuncie a mi fama para ser una adolescente normal.

-Y que paso con Yuuna?

Noodle suspiro.

-La deje con 2D, no la podía traer, además, será mejor que tenga convivencia con su padre…-Noodle dijo algo triste.

-No vas a ir a visitarlos alguna vez?-Danny le pregunto.

-Pues, no estoy segura. No creo que me den vacaciones… Esta escuela es una cárcel, a un compañero mio lo golpearon hasta dejarlo inconciente. Sera imposible que me den vacaciones.

-Si, me entere… Ojala a ti no te pase nada.

-Para eso rezo…

-Mmm, ve a hablar con la directora y pidele vacaciones. Ella te adora, eres su ídola.

-Ok! A ver si esta de buenas… Ahorita regreso.-Noodle dijo saliendo del cuarto.

Ella corrió al despacho de la directora. Antes de que llegara, paso un momento a la enfermería para ver si su compañero estaba bien. Paso sigilosamente, porque podría haber serios problemas si la descubren entrando a un lugar que no tiene acceso para alumnos "_Sanos"_

-Emm… Damen? (No se me ocurrió otro nombre xD)-Dijo ella entrando buscándolo.

-Noodle? Por aquí!-Le contesto una débil voz.

Ella siguió la voz. Llego hasta donde estaba un chico tirado en una camilla… Se veía traumatizado.

-Estas mejor?-Noodle le pregunto acercándose a el.

-No, la enfermera se me acerca cuando esta aburrida, me empieza a tratar como un perro.

-Ouch… No le has dicho nada a la directora?

-No me dejan salir de aquí, ni siquiera me dejan tener visitas. Asi que será mejor que te vayas antes de que te vean. No quiero que te pase algo

-Ok, si necesitas algo mandame un mensaje.- Noodle le dijo dándole uno de sus celulares.-Vendre lo mas rápido posible.

-Ok, cuidate.

Noodle se fue corriendo, cuando de repente oye que alguien se va acercando.

-Quien esta ahí?-Una voz grave de mujer pregunta. Se ve muy enojada.

Noodle traga saliva, no había escapatoria. Estaba frita. Noodle se puso una bolsa en la cabeza y se fue corriendo hasta la salida de la enfermería.

-Quien eres?-La enfermera gritó. Intento parar a Noodle, pero ella fue muy rápida.

Cuando ella salió, se quito la bolsa y dio un suspiro de alivio. Después de ahí, se fue al despacho de la directora.

Ella toco la puerta.

-Pase!-Una voz dulce le contesto desde adentro.

-Emm Hola, Directora Corner.-Noodle dijo abriendo la puerta y asomandose.

-Uh! Hola Noods! Pasa! Quieres galletas? Aquí hay!-Dijo la directora levantándose de su lugar y tomando el plato de galletas de chispas de chocolate.

-Jeje, no, ahora no, tengo que hablar con usted.

-Que pasa nena? Hay algún problema con el sistema educativo?

-Pss digamos que si, pero ahora eso no es el asunto.

-Entonces… cual es?

-Que necesito vacaciones.-Noodle dijo sentándose frente a la mesa de la directora.

-Vacaciones?

-Sip, necesito ver a…

-A quien?

-A… a… mi familia.

-En tus documentos dicen que no tienes familia, que vivías con 3 personas que te criaron desde los 11 años.

-Si, pero los tomo como mi familia.

-Mmm.. No lo se Noodle. En este internado no se admiten vacaciones.

-Por favor ): y si solo para mi?

-No, eso seria injusto para los demás alumnos.

-Por favor. Las necesito, necesito ver a mi familia… A mi hija…

-Mmm… no sabia que tenias una hija.

-Si, su nombre es Yuuna. Nacio el 18 de Enero ahora tiene 3 años… Quiero saber cual fue su primera palabra, quiero verla reir, quiero verla vivir…

Noodle bajo la mirada. Recordaba como se divertía Yuuna con 2D. Queria volver a verla reir.

-Mmm… Se lo que se siente. No he visto a mi familia hace 7 años.-La directora le dijo.

-Entonces… si me da vacaciones? Por favor! Por un mes!-Noodle le dijo haciéndole cara tierna.

-Lo siento Noodle, pero no…

Noodle se pone triste y furiosa a la vez y se va de la habitación a paso rápido.

Se va corriendo a su habitación. Cuando abre la puerta, ahí estaba Danny, sentada, estudiando.

-Tuviste suerte?-Danny le pregunta sin quitar la vista del libro

-No…

-Ouch, entonces… Que haras?

-Nada, ya quedo que me quedare aquí para siempre…

-ERROR! Hasta tus 35 años

-35 AÑOS! ES CRIMINAL! APENAS TENGO 22!

-Yo también…

- ¬¬"

-Bueno, no te enojes. Por lo menos estamos unidas.

-Cierto… Pero extraño a Murdoc, a 2D, a Russel y a Yuuna.

Se hizo un silencio total… Nadie sabia que pasaría…

**Ok… No se si este será el ultimo capitulo – o si el penúltimo o no se ._." Lo discutiré con mi mejor amiga que es la que me ayuda con esto :3 (y el status del fic también me ayuda xD)**

**Bueno… ByeBye:3**


	3. Primera semana con Cyborg

**Hola, ya me decidí :3 este será el último capitulo minus :3 ya después de esto sigue **_**Love Me, Hate Me**_**, la continuación de **_**Gorillaz Destino: L.A **_** Genial no? :3 Bueno, aquí el ultimo capi:**

**Capitulo -3: Primera semana con Cyborg**

Murdoc y 2D estaban viendo una película de horror. 2D estaba **MUERTO** de miedo, en especial porque el asesino era una ballena xD, Murdoc estaba aburrido. Yuuna y Cyborg Noodle estaban afuera, jugando en el lago congelado. Yuuna estaba sentada en el trineo y Cyborg la jalaba. Russel estaba jugando al tiro al blanco pero con balas de pintura. 2D les tenia prohibido jugar ahí, ya que se podía romper el hielo.

Ellas reían sin parar, se estaban divertiendo mucho.

-Que crees que estarán haciendo… Murdoc?-2D le pregunto a Murdoc.

-No se, tal vez, saltando en el lago congelado jejejejeje-Murdoc bromeo.

-**QUE?**-2D salto para salir y ver como estaban, cuando las vio, se quedo horrorizado.-**YUUNA, CYBORG! SALGAN DE AHÍ! ES PELIGROSO!**

Ellas se salieron. 2D, aliviado, se volvió a meter.

-Ahora que hacemos?-Cyborg le pregunto a Yuuna.

Las dos se fueron a donde estaba Russel. El estaba con su jueguito. De repente, se para una paloma arriba en el tablero de tiro al blanco. Russel le apunta… y BAM! Le da. La pobre criatura cae medio muerta.

-Que hiciste?-Cyborg Noodle le pregunta aterrada a Russel.

-N-No fue mi in-intencion, es solo pintura! No crei que le fuera a pasar algo malo.-Russel le contesto con culpabilidad.

Cyborg fue hacia donde estaba una piedra, la tomo y se la dio a Russel.

-Que? Quieres que la mate?-Russel le pregunto.

-Para que deje de sufrir, y si la dejas ahí, morirá de hambre… eso es lo que quieres?

Russel vio a la pobre paloma tirada llena de pintura.

-Hazlo tu, yo ya hice mucho daño.-Russel le dijo.

Cyborg sonrio, le avento la piedra a la indefensa paloma. Le dio varios piedrazos hasta que quedo completamente muerta.

Russel veía al pobre animal con culpabilidad, Yuuna veía a Cyborg, ella sonreía… maléficamente.

Cuando Cyborg volteo a ver a Yuuna, su sonrisa maléfica se convirtió en una dulce y tierna sonrisa.

-Mejor vámonos. Aquí hace frio.-Cyborg les dijo.

Ellas se alejaron. Russel se quedo ahí por unos segundos, viendo con sospecha a Cyborg.

-_No dejare que reemplacen a mi Noodle, jamás, y menos por una copia barata y malvada de ella_-Russel decía en sus pensamientos. Despues, el le siguió el camino a las dos chicas.

Los 3 entraron. Vieron a 2D y Murdoc viendo otra película, era el Jinete sin Cabeza.

Cyborg y Yuuna subieron a su habitación. Russel se fue a la cocina. Estaba buscando un bowl para servirse cereal.

-Hola Russ-Una tierna voz le dijo a sus espaldas.

-Hola… Cyborg.-Le contesto.

-Puedes llamarme Noodle

-Nunca te voy a llamar Noodle, Noodle solo hay una y nadie la reemplazara.

-Ok, pero te advierto algo.

-A mi no me adviert…-Russel fue interrumpido por un cuchillo en su cuello.

-Si le dices a alguien lo de hoy, tu pequeño cuello va a quedar como carne molida… Ok?

Russel asustado no supo que decir. Simplemente asintió.

-Ok! Buen chico, te quiero.-Ella le dijo volviendo a sonreír y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Cuando ella se retiro, Russel se limpio la mejilla donde le había dado el beso. El trago saliva y siguió haciendo lo que hacia.

Esa noche, Russel, Murdoc, y 2D se quedaron viendo otra película. Cyborg y Yuuna estaban dormidas… bueno… Cyborg no.

Habia una tormenta estruendosa. Los rayos sacaban una luz cegadora.

La puerta del cuarto de Yuuna se abre lentamente…. Era Cyborg, que se acercaba a ella con una mirada retadora. La pequeña estaba dormida. Cyborg la miraba.

Russel, Murdoc y 2D se estaban muriendo de miedo con la película que estaban viendo.

-Hola…-Cyborg les dijo con una dulce voz.

-**AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! -**Los 3 gritan asustados, Russel y 2D viendo a Cyborg y a Yuuna, y Murdoc viendo a la tele.

-Que pasa?-Murdoc les pregunta volteando a verlas.

-Es que nos asustan los truenos, podemos dormir con ustedes?-Pregunta ella con su dulce voz.

Murdoc y 2D intercambian miradas. Los dos se encogen de hombros. Russel veía a Cyborg con cara de desprecio.

-No planeábamos dormir aquí en el sillón, pero…

-PILLAMADA! :D -2D interrumpe a Murdoc emocionado.

-Yo duermo junto a ti… Murdoc! – Cyborg le dijo a Murdoc

-Jeje, ok, vénganse-Murdoc les dijo.

-Yo me voy a mi cuarto.-Russel dijo.

El se fue subiendo el ascensor.

**Ok, aquí terminan todos los capítulos minus! Ya le entenderán al fic completo xd & asi :3 jajaja… :3 Ok… espérenlo pronto :3 ByeBye! :D**


End file.
